youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Frankie MacDonald
This interview was conducted on September 24, 25, and 26, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Frankie MacDonald is a YouTuber with over 213,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I found that out back in 2nd half of the year 2006. And I did a first video of the scenery on December 27, 2007. Back on December 16, 2009 I did a very first video of myself. And back on June 8, 2010 I did a very first viral video called Severe Earthquake Warning for California in September 2010. And my video made to tosh.0 on the comedy network and comedy central. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Green Candle Part 2 that was the very first video I ever watched I just googled it. That is before I opened up my original YouTube channel flank99. Q3: Who influence you to make YouTube videos? * I have decided to make my own YouTube videos because I want to get the people to watch my own YouTube videos like my weather reports and dancing videos and my comedy videos too. And now I am doing videos about Samsung Galaxy smartphones. Q4: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Matthew Santoro. He does great videos too. And I am also fan of Greg's Kitchen, Nicko's Kitchen, Snipars nail and omegaevolution. Q5: How did you come up with your 2 former YouTube channel names flank99 and dogsandwolves? * I made up the name flank99. I made the name dogsandwolves because 2 medium sized dogs chased me down on Victoria road in Whitney Pier, Nova Scotia on Friday October 23, 2008 during overnight and it is mixed breed medium sized dogs. Q6: Do you like or dislike the new YouTube Advertiser friendly content guidelines? * I don't hear of that and I don't use Adsense at all. Q7: What made you want to upload weather report videos? * I do my weather report videos especially if there is a major storm headed their way during the winter months especially massive blizzards and snowstorms. I also warn people gor hurricanes big fall rainstorms and typhoons in western pacific ocean. I also warn people when there is a tropical cyclones in northern Australia and parts of new Zealand including Fiji Islands new Caledonia and Vaunatu. Including Guam. I also warn people when there is a severe weather in the United States of America during spring months like severe thunderstorms. Q8: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Matthew Santoro and gregs kitchen I like making homemade fast food. I like Ryan Lever and other YouTubers especially guys doing remixes of my videos. Q9: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * My favorite video that I uploaded is guy tries to eat 60 hot dogs at once video. Q10: What was it like to have your videos featured on the Ellen Degeneres Show and BuzzFeed? * Yes it will make me great for my videos featured on the Ellen Degeneres show and BuzzFeed. Especially guy tries to eat 50 hot dogs at once and my own music videos like I made up my own music and my dancing videos and my best weather reports too to be featured on the Ellen Degeneres show and BuzzFeed. I will have my videos to be featured on the Ellen Degeneres show and BuzzFeed. Q11: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favorite part of having my YouTube channel is I do my weather reports and my dancing videos and my comedy videos too and I will get more people to watch my videos. Q12: You currently have over 88,600 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I have reached 88,600 subscribe because a lot of people like my video from all over the world. I have reached over 88,600 subscribers because people like my videos and my videos have great and awesome ratings and I have great enthusiasm. Q13: You currently have uploaded 1,227 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Yes I uploaded that many videos since June 13, 2011. And I uploaded my videos and my weather reports and my dancing videos and my comedy videos through 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016 present. Q14: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * My goal is I want my videos to be featured on Ellen Degeneres show and BuzzFeed and television talk shows and Jimmy Kimmel Live same on comedy central and the comedy network and I will get a lot of people to subscribe to my YouTube channel nonstop. And I also want my videos to get well over 100,000,000 views. My lifetime subscribers is celebrities to subscribe to my YouTube channel and guys doing video remixes of me. and Matthew Santoro also subscribed to my YouTube channel as well. Q15: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My lifetime subscribers is quite of few of YouTube subscribers when I first uploaded video to YouTube. It started off my subscribers from maritime provinces then it went worldwide few years after that. Zayna Langille is one of the lifetime subscribers on my YouTube channel that is one of the first subscribers on my YouTube channel. Q16: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Yes that is a remixes of my YouTube videos and I tell them to do remixes of my videos on YouTube. Q17: What is it like being a bigger YouTuber with Autism, Do you get a lot of negative comments or are they mostly positive comments? * I read positive comments and I always ignore negative comments and rude comments all the time. I get more positive comments and less negative comments. I don't read negative comments at all. Q18: What is the future for you and your channel? * My YouTube channel will get over 100,000,000 subscribers in the future and I will get over 10 billion views grand total on my YouTube channel dogsandwolves. My future is I will become extremely famous and popular as well. I will be on a lot of TV talk shows. Category:YouTube Interviews